Melt the Ice & Light My Fire
by Chica De Los Ojos Cafe
Summary: Rogue took the cure but feels more alone than ever. She catches Bobby kissing Kitty, but is little affected. She then begins reminiscing about an old friend. Is there anyone who can melt the ice around her heart? Ryro Now Complete
1. An Overdue Ending

**Title: **Melt the Ice & Light My Fire  
**Chapter 1: **An Overdue Ending**  
Author: **Chica De Los Ojos Cáfe  
**Posted: **November 28, 2006  
**Summary: **Rogue takes the cure but feels more alone than ever. She catches Bobby kissing Kitty, but it little affected. She then begins reminiscing about an old friend. Is there anyone who can melt the ice around her heart? Ryro  
**Rating: **Teen  
**Pairing:** Rogue/Pyro  
**Author's Note: **Hi all, Chica here. This is my first X-Men movie-verse fic. But I'm no newbie to reading them. I am a Romy fan to the bitter end, but I really enjoy the Ryro pairing and thought that I'd give it my go at it. Hope you like it. This is intended to be a five chapter long fic. The chapters aren't very long either. I already have it all written out, so I should be posting a new chapter once every week. That is, of course, if I get good feedback. If no one really likes this story, I could always post it the way I originally intended to, as a one-shot. We'll see. I apologize in advance for any grammatical errors, typos, and OOC-ness in characters. Without further ado…

_**-Melt the Ice & Light My Fire-**_

-- An Overdue Ending--

"_Heartache heartache I just have so much  
A simple love with a complex touch  
There is nothing you can say or do  
I called to let you know I'm through with you"_

_-Through With You, Maroon 5_

It hurt…like _hell_. What she found strangest above all was that she knew it was only a matter of time before it happened. She had thought she had even prepared herself for it. But no amount of preparation could help this horrible pain in her chest. She watched from behind one of the decorative vases as Katherine "Kitty" Pryde kissed _her_ boyfriend, if you could even call him that anymore. Perhaps she would have not cared as much before when she her mutation kept her from physically touching another soul. But really there was no excuse now. She had taken the cure; she had taken the cure for _him_! But apparently that was not enough, not when his heart so obviously belonged to another. So she would try to let this go; she would move on and pretend like this had never happened. She would later brake things off with Bobby and give him the freedom to be with someone else, but apparently father time had other plans. As Rogue turned around to head back to her room, her foot hit the table the vase (she was previously hiding behind) stood. Rogue watched in horror as the vase swung from side to side before rolling off the table and hitting the tiled floor beneath her feet, shattering the vase into a million little pieces. Kitty and Bobby broke apart, and looked in Rogue's direction. _Uh-oh, busted._

Luckily the vase had been one holding a lovely fresh pot of roses that needed to be tended to and watered, one located _outside_ of the mansion. Another fortunate fact, Logan was out drinking, and had in no way heard the vase break.

Rogue watched as Kitty and Bobby's faces took on guilt-laced looks. She could also tell Bobby was trying to formulate something to say to her. Rogue decided she'd be the first to break the eerie silence.

"So umm…sorry ta have interrupted, Ah think Ah'll just head on back upstairs now." Rogue turned to leave but Bobby ran up to her and held onto her bare wrist.

"Rogue, wait," he whispered to her. "Can we talk, please?"

Really Bobby was in no position to be asking anything of Rogue, he knew that as well as she did. In fact, he looked like he knew she was going to refuse him, but oddly enough, she surprised him.

"Sure Bobby, walk with meh," Rogue said as she motioned to the pathway leading to the lake just outside the Institute. "Don't worry Kit, Ah'll bring him back ta ya in a bit."

Bobby and Kitty both seemed to turn three shades redder than they already were.

Rogue began walking and Bobby knew that was his cue to follow. He kept his distance, fearing what Rogue might do in a fit of rage. He had never meant to let things get so far with Kitty, but one thing led to another. The next thing he knew, they were showering one-another in a flurry of passionate kisses. Rogue catching them in the act was the last thing that crossed Bobby's mind. Now he wished he had thought of how this would affect Rogue before allowing himself to indulge in such acts. She seemed to be taking it rather well though, and that's what he feared the most.

"Ya'll can relax Bobby, Ah'm not gonna hurt ya or anythin'."

Bobby gave a nervous chuckle. "I never thought you were gonna hurt me, Rogue." Though the high pitch of his voice betrayed his previous statement.

"Please Bobby, yer so nervous raght now, ya look just about ready ta wet yerself. But lahke Ah said, don't worry none. Ah didn't agree ta talk ta ya just ta try and bahte yer head off. Ya said ya wanted ta talk, so let's talk."

"Rogue, what you saw back there…"

"Now wait just a minute Bobby, ya aren' gonna try an' deny what Ah very clearly saw back there are ya? 'cause let meh tell ya now, there's no point in doin' that."

Bobby let out a frustrated sigh. He wasn't sure what he was going to tell Rogue. She was right; he couldn't very well deny it. She had caught him in the act of kissing another girl. And another thing, he wasn't so sure he wanted to deny it. Maybe it was time he…

"Bobby, it's tahme we break up."

"Wha?" Bobby asked, clearly bewildered. He had expected to hear something like that from her, but to hear her say it so calmly and as if it mattered nothing to her unnerved and slightly insulted him. If she cared so much about him, wouldn't she put up more of a fight to keep him?

"Ah know that ya love meh Bobby. Ah don't think that even if you felt obligated ta stay with meh ya would have stayed this long unless ya cared about meh. But the fact of the matta is this ya may love meh, but ya love Kitty more."

Bobby opened his mouth as if ready to say something, possibly protest, but he shut it just as quickly.

"Ah love ya Bobby, and Ah want ya ta be happy. At first Ah thought ya may have wanted Kitty 'cause we couldn't get past the 'no touch rule' but Ah can touch now, and yet Ah found ya kissin' her. And Ah realize now what Ah should have known all along. Ya love her, and ya want ta be with her…am Ah right?" Rogue stated more than asked. She turned around to give her companion the time to respond.

He could only stop and mull over her words in his head. After a few minutes he seemed to come to a conclusion. He nodded his head in agreement and shame.

"Rogue, I never meant to hurt you. I do love you, but you're right, it's a different kind of love now. I, I love Kitty in that way now. I swear though, I never meant to hurt you, maybe one day you can find it in your heart to forgive us…forgive me?" he asked uncertainly.

"Of course Ah can fo'give ya Bobby. Ah still love ya and Ah still want us ta be friends."

Bobby sighed in relief and leaned in to give her a hug when she moved away.

"Ah said Ah can fo'give ya Bobby, but Ah didn't say now. Ya have ta give meh some tahme. Just because Ah understand what happened and Ah want ya'll ta be happy togethah does not mean that it still didn't hurt meh ta catch ya two Bobby. Ah do love ya, and despite mah blessin', Ah still need tahme ta get ova this. Ya do understand raght Bobby?"

Bobby couldn't believe that she was being so level-headed, that she had even asked him if he understood. Of course he did! He saw now that maybe he never deserved her and resigned himself to the guilt he knew would always follow him for hurting her. "Take all the time you need Rogue."

She gave him a genuine smile. "Thanks Bobby." She then turned in the direction of the lake and began walking before Bobby called out to her.

"Where are you going?"

"Ah…Ah just need ta be alone by maself fo' a bit."

"Oh, alright. And Rogue..."

"Yes Bobby?"

"I truly am sorry. It was never my intention to hurt you."

Rogue moved a stray strand of white hair from her face. "Ah know Bobby. Ah know." And with that she continued along the path as Bobby made his way back to the mansion, no doubt to tell Kitty of what had occurred between him and his ex-girlfriend.

**Author's Note #2: **I know what you're thinking…WHERE IS JOHN? Did it not say in the summary that this was a Ryro?! Yes, yes it did. And he's coming I promise. I just had to set up Bobby and Rogue's break-up first. Don't hate me too terribly since I didn't make Rogue beat Bobby to a pulp (like she should have). All will be explained in due time. And if you continue on, I can guarantee you that you'll be hearing from Pyro by the next chapter! ;) Oh and if any of you were curious about why the title of this chapter was "An Overdue Ending" when I just barely started this fic…well, in order for new beginnings, something has to end first…hope that clears it up for any curious readers out there (I know it would have bothered me, but I'm just weird like that).

So let me know just what it is you think and be as kind or as brutal as you want to be, I'll really appreciate it either way. The more feedback the better.

Love it? Hate it? Have a suggestion on how to improve it? Just press the small grayish-purple button and leave me a little review or a big one (I like long reviews…hehe, but who doesn't?) :D…

**Until next time…**

**Que les vaya bien mis amigos, **

**-Chica-**


	2. Thinking About You

**Title: **Melt the Ice & Light My Fire  
**Chapter 2: **Thinking About You**  
Author: **Chica De Los Ojos Cáfe  
**Posted: **December 16, 2006  
**Summary: **Rogue takes the cure but feels more alone than ever. She catches Bobby kissing Kitty, but it little affected. She then begins reminiscing about an old friend. Is there anyone who can melt the ice around her heart? Ryro  
**Rating: **Teen  
**Pairing:** Rogue/Pyro  
**Disclaimer: **I do not, nor have I ever, owned the rights to the X-Men movies  
**Author's Notes: **Hey everyone, Chica here. Okay, so I know I said I was going to try to post a new chapter for this story on a weekly basis, and I would have too, but I wanted to make sure I replied to all of your reviews before doing that, and I just couldn't find the time. I don't even have time now, what with mid-terms only 3 days away. I figured, though, that I would take a small break from studying and get back to you all. A thank you goes out to everyone who reviewed the last chapter, I really appreciate it. Also, a thanks also goes out to all of you who replied to my PM concerning this story. I read every reply sent back and I think that I'll just keep writing this story the way I started off, enough of you asked me too. So again, thank you and I apologize to anyone who thinks I may have made Rogue a bit OOC and for any errors made on my part. But yes, I won't keep you waiting any longer so…

_**-Melt the Ice & Light My Fire-**_

--Thinking About You—

"_I've been thinking about you  
In the most peculiar way  
I've been thinking about you  
It's unbelievable to me"_

_-I've Been Thinking About You, Mariah Carey_

_**Last chapter:**_

"_Oh, alright. And Rogue..."_

"_Yes Bobby?"_

"_I truly am sorry. It was never my intention to hurt you."_

_Rogue moved a stray strand of white hair from her face. "Ah know Bobby. Ah know." And with that she continued along the path as Bobby made his way back to the mansion, no doubt to tell Kitty of what had occurred between him and his ex-girlfriend. _

_**And now onto the good stuff…**_

Rogue thought about all that had happened and couldn't help but frown. No, she wasn't hurting quite as much about Bobby's betrayal anymore and she wasn't even really thinking about him. She was thinking about all that had taken place.

At first she had thought that she had taken the cure because it was what would make Bobby want her. Yes she had said she did it for herself, but she knew that wasn't true. Perhaps there was more to it than that. Maybe she had taken the cure because then someone would be able to touch her. But it seemed that even now that people could touch her she wasn't happy. Yes, she had been elated the first week or so after having been deprived of touch for a good two years, but after that…she felt cold, empty even.

And she soon realized, even if she never admitted it to herself, that she wanted someone to touch her emotionally, not physically. She had spent so long building up walls that now she just wanted someone to melt the ice around her heart. As if barely registering the irony of it all, Bobby aka Iceman could not melt the ice. He himself was made of ice for Pete's sake! If anything, he only added to the layers keeping her from really letting someone in, anyone in. She felt so alone, and oddly enough, the only person to ever really make her feel wanted and had managed to melted a tiny bit of that thick layer of ice was gone. He had been for months. Oh but how she missed him. She never really let herself dwell much on the fact that he left, because then that meant she'd have to confront feelings she claimed didn't exist. But just because she would not acknowledge the feelings didn't mean they weren't there, hidden deep within herself.

Rogue was so caught up in all the old memories of John that she hadn't realized she'd reached the outskirts to the mansion and was almost to the lake. It was her special place. Not many of the students at the mansion knew about it, and the few who did, didn't bother to venture out that far off the grounds. In fact, if she could recall, the only other person who had probably ever been out there aside from herself was…_'John.' _

She remembered a time when she had decided to go out to the lake and John had followed her.

_Flashback_

_Rogue looked at her boyfriend, a smile ever present on her face. "Bobby, come on, don't ya want ta go out ta the lake with meh? We could just sit by the lake an' talk…" _

"_Bobby!" Kitty yelled as she ran toward the two. "Can you help me with my art project? You said you would, and if you aren't too busy, I could really use that help right about now," Kitty said, her eyes pleading with him. _

_Bobby turned back to look at Rogue. "Rogue, you understand right? This is a really important project and worth half her grade. We can go to the lake some other time."_

_Rogue's smile faltered and her eyes looked crestfallen. "Yeah Bobby Ah…"_

"_OH THANKS ROGUE! I'LL ONLY KEEP HIM FOR A BIT! THANKS AGAIN!" Kitty said as she took hold of Bobby's hand and led him up to her room. _

_Rogue looked even more hurt after that. Kitty probably had no idea what she had done (though now that Rogue thinks about it, maybe the teenager was not quite an innocent and naïve as everyone perceived her to be) but it still hurt. She was unconsciously flaunting the fact that she could touch Bobby right in front of his girlfriend! Rogue sighed. She would have to go and sulk by the lake, yet again. She seemed to be doing that a lot lately. _

_She had wanted to share her special place with the person she cared about, but apparently he had more important matters to attend to. Rogue felt the flood of tears, but held them back. She would not cry over Bobby Drake again. She pushed aside a stray hair and walked toward the kitchen doors which would lead to the patio outside, and ultimately the path that led to the lake. She reached the lake a good half hour later. She then sat down and leaned against her favorite tree. She closed her eyes and let herself relax. About fifteen minutes passed by before she heard a familiar voice. _

"_Rogue, are you alright?" John asked, his voice a bit concerned._

"_John, what are ya doin' here? Were ya followin' meh?" Rogue said, her voice sounding irritated, though her irritation was not directed toward him. _

"_I just wanted to make sure you were alright. I saw what happened back at the mansion."_

_Rogue's vision became a bit blurry. "Ah'm fahne John, just leave meh alone."_

"_Jeez Rogue, well I just wanted to know if you were okay, but if you're gonna be a bitch about it," John said, thinking that he had done something wrong to make her mad. He turned around but not before Rogue stopped him. _

"_John wait," Rogue said as she stood up and grabbed his hand. John looked down at her small gloved hand clamped around his own. Rogue saw John's line of vision and followed it until she saw what he was looking at. She quickly released his hand. "Ah'm sorry." _

"_It's alright Rogue, I'm not afraid," he said as he again held her hand and sat down, motioning for her to follow. Rogue did, and sat herself right next to John. _

"_So, are you alright?"_

_Rogue sighed. "Ah'm not sure. He's just helpin' out a friend, why should Ah care? They're just friends."_

"_Yeah they are. But I see why you would be slightly insecure. You're his girlfriend and yet he's blowing you off to go help some other girl who he's been spending more and more time with."_

"_Thanks fo' the reassurance John," Rogue scoffed. _

"_Not trying to be reassuring Rogue, just trying to be honest."_

"_Yeah, Ah guess."_

_Minutes passed by as John leaned against a tree and Rogue leaned against him. They sat in a comfortable silence. _

"_Rogue," John whispered, hoping she hadn't heard him. Rogue's eyes fluttered open. Had she dozed off? _

"_Hmm…"_

_John seemed to regret the words he was about to say, though why, Rogue couldn't be sure. "Watch out for Kitty. I know she seems all nice and innocent but she's been finding every excuse to get close to Bobby. I think it's pretty obvious she has a bit of a crush on him."_

_Rogue's eyes widened considerably. She had NOT expected John to say something like that. His voice sounded so caring, so considerate, the way a good friend's does. _

"_John, why did ya tell meh that?"_

"_Honestly Rogue, because I'm your friend, and I…care about you," Rogue thought that statement may have a double meaning, but let it go…for now. _

"_Oh John, Ah…" Rogue said as she turned her head but suddenly her breath hitched as she realized just how close John's face was to hers. Rogue looked John in the eye and his gaze locked with hers. His head inched closer to Rogue's and for some reason she didn't pull back. Warnings were going off in her head. She shouldn't do this, this wasn't right. She was using him, she had a boyfriend, she…didn't care. In an attempt to fix this she whispered his name, albeit a bit more lustful than she ever intended to. "John."_

_This only seemed to further motivate him. As his lips were about to touch hers, a nut from the tree above fell on John's head and both shot away from each other. John rubbed his head. Damn his luck! _

_Rogue was very grateful that the nut had fallen, or something bad would have transpired. Still, she was surprised to find that she was a bit disappointed nothing happened. _

_John picked the nut off the floor and held it in his hand. "Wow, for something so small, it sure packs a punch."_

"_Well Ah'm surprised ya even felt it, seein' as how yer so hard-headed," Rogue mocked him. _

_John only sat back down and looked hurt, though she knew he was just being playful. She was glad for that, she didn't want to have to deal with any tension and she was sure that if they had tried to discuss what had almost happened, that there would be something awkward between them. Rogue sat back down and leaned against John once more. Both relaxed yet again and time seemed to stand still. _

_The lake gleamed and looked so transparent that despite it's depth they could see the bottom. The birds above them sang and two chipmunks fought over what looked to be a walnut, though Rogue couldn't be too sure. She was so relaxed, so…happy. This was why she had wanted Bobby to come out with her. So he could share this feeling, and also in the hopes that it would bring them closer together. Funny enough, it seemed to be doing just that, though for John and her. She let out a small chuckle at the sheer irony. _

_John heard her chuckle. "What's so funny," he asked, unconsciously rubbing his hands up and down her sides, with no worry of touching her skin. That's what Rogue always noticed. He never seemed to be afraid of touching her, he never flinched or had any desire to stay away from her. She was really thankful to him for that. _

"_Oh nothin', just thinkin'. This is the reason why Ah wanted Bobby ta come with meh. This is lahke ma secret place, just fo' lil' ole meh. It's ma sanctuary, ma place ta go ta when Ah need ta be alone. It's so calm, so invitin'. Ah wanted ta share all of this with Bobby. Ah had hoped it maght give us a chance ta talk, get ta know mo' of each other's secrets. No one really eva comes out here, and even less people know Ah do."_

_John just listened intently, his heart sinking a bit at the mention of how she had wanted to share all of this with Bobby. He realized he would have probably never even had the chance to share this with her if not for the fact that he followed her. _

_Rogue was surprised at how easy it was for her to spill her secrets out to John, but it just felt so…natural. "But ya know what John, Ah'm glad it was ya who came out with meh today." _

"_You are?"_

"_Yeah, Ah am. Ah asked Bobby ta come with meh, and as ya so plainly put it, he blew meh off. But ya, ya didn't even have ta come out with meh, and ya did. Ya did because ya cared enough ta see how Ah was doin'. Thanks fo' that John. Ah'm glad we got this chance ta get ta know each other better."_

"_But we didn't even really talk Rogue."_

"_Marie."_

"_What?"_

"_Ma name. Ma name's Marie, not Rogue, just Marie." _

_John seemed slightly taken aback. He didn't think she'd ever told even her boyfriend this seemingly unimportant information. That thought made him feel special. _

"_Marie."_

_Rogue smiled. " And ta respond ta yer last statement, we didn't have ta talk John. Just fo' comin' afta meh, that says it all," she said as she turned and gave him a hug. _

_At first John just stood completely still, not believing Rogue had actually hugged him, but then it registered in his mind, and he hugged her back, holding her close. _

_They sat down and talked for hours after and it wasn't until late when Rogue fell asleep on John. He lifted her into his arms and carried her back to the mansion (though he may not look that strong, Johnny boy is our very own Hercules ;)). _

_He was surprised that Rogue didn't wake while he was moving her, and as it grew colder, she only seemed to snuggle into him. He couldn't help but smile. He heard laughter coming from the bottom of the staircase. He turned and saw that it was Kitty and Bobby. John smiled. He had to hand it to Bobby. Leave it to the Ice-Prick to go off and flirt with Kitty and leave Rogue all alone for him to pick up the pieces. That boy would never learn. _

_As he neared the stairs, Kitty and Bobby quieted down and looked over at John. "Hey John," Kitty said in an overly sweet tone. _

"_Hi Shadow," John said. He found her name very befitting. Shadowcat. She was a shadow, because it seemed that wherever Bobby was, she could be found. She was a lot sneakier than everyone gave her credit for. This was why he had warned Rogue about her. What Rogue chooses to do with the knowledge she now had was her decision. _

"_Hey Jo..." Bobby seemed to stop mid-sentence when he saw who John was carrying in his arms. _

_John looked down at his arms. "She fell asleep outside and I didn't want to wake her, so I carried her in. I'm gonna take her up to her room." John could clearly see that Bobby's eyes seemed to turn hard and cold at the mention of him taking her up to her room. Or perhaps he just didn't like the idea of Rogue and John being alone in her room. John smirked at that thought. _

"_You can just hand her over to me, John. I'll take her up to her room," Bobby said, moving to take Rogue. _

_But Kitty tugged on his sleeve. "Bobby, you need to help me take this up to my room really quick. Just let John carry Rogue up. Please?" Kitty asked, putting on her best puppy-dog eyes. Bobby seemed torn between taking Rogue and helping Kitty. Finally he nodded to Kitty and gave John a glare, which only made the smirk on John's face turn into a full-blown out smile, one of sheer happiness. He had really gotten under the Iceboy's skin this time. _

"_Night John," Kitty said, as she tugged Bobby along. _

"_Night Shadow, night Icicle," John said, trying not to snicker. _

_John trudged up the stairs and to the direction of Rogue's room. When he reached the door, he fiddled with it, trying to hold Rogue up with just one hand before he finally got it open. Then he entered and proceeded to shut her door with the heel of his foot. Funny really, in a different situation John may be taking Rogue up a flight of stairs to a suite where they were celebrating what most women claim to be the happiest days of their lives. But John was just taking Rogue to her room and tucking her in. As he gently laid her on her bed, he pulled her shoes off and then placed her covers over her. He glanced around her room, as if expecting someone to pop out. When he found he was in the clear, he did something Rogue would not wake to remember in the morning. He leaned down and touched his lips to hers. It may have been for about three seconds, but to John, it lasted for hours. She tasted like wine, and at once John felt himself becoming addicted to her flavor, a flavor that could only be described as Rogue. _

"_I'll always be here for you Marie," John whispered in her ear before he stood up to leave. He was about to open the door when he heard Rogue mumble. _

"_Mmmm…John…" _

_John smiled and then let himself out of her room. _

_End Flashback_

From that night on, John and Rogue had spent many a day at what she dubbed _their _tree by the lake. He was there to listen to her whether she was crying over Bobby or he was comforting her and telling her she'd one day control her powers. In the original plan, this spot was supposed to have become hers and Bobby's. But apparently fate had a different plan and it became hers and John's. She hadn't been out here quite as often, though, after John left. Oh but if he only saw her now. He'd think her weak for having taken the cure. She unconsciously pulled at a sleeve on her arm that wasn't there. It was a habit she was still not able to break. She was wearing a sleeveless top and some Nike sweat pants. It was getting kind of hot, well hot for New York weather anyway. Rogue peeled off her top and then her sweat pants were soon to follow. She was then left standing in her very revealing panties and bra, both of which left little to the imagination.

Rogue made her way over to the edge of the lake, planning on diving right in and letting the water soothe her nerves. Just as she was about to step in, she heard a low whistle.

"Well, well, well, so _this_ is what the world's been missing out on. What a shame," said a familiar voice.

**Author's Note #2: **OOOO! Did that chapter majorly suck or what? That was mean of me to leave it at that. But alas, I promised you last chapter that we'd be hearing from John in this chapter, and if you didn't already get who that familiar voice belongs to…well then I'm not sure what to tell you, hehe. As for anyone wondering how Rogue didn't wake up while John carried her all the way back to the mansion, well, she was tired and sleepy! Believe me when I say it's possible to stay asleep, especially when you are as heavy a sleeper as I am! But yeah, I'll try and update really soon. Remember, more reviews equal me being flattered and happy and that, in turn, means I feel much more compelled to give you all another chapter. :D So yeah…just to show I'm not super heartless, here's a little preview of what's to come…

_Rogue screamed and backed away. _

"_Always knew one day you'd scream for me," John said, laughing at her, almost mocking her. _

You know the drill…love it? Hate it? Have a suggestion on how to improve it? Just press the small bluish-gray button (thanks Suntiger ;)) and leave me a little review or a big one :D…

**Until next time…**

**Que les vaya bien mis amigos, **

**-Chica-**


	3. Shiver

**Title: **Melt the Ice & Light My Fire  
**Chapter 3: **Shiver**  
Author: **Chica De Los Ojos Cáfe  
**Posted: **January 3, 2007  
**Summary: **Rogue takes the cure but feels more alone than ever. She catches Bobby kissing Kitty, but it little affected. She then begins reminiscing about an old friend. Is there anyone who can melt the ice around her heart? Ryro  
**Rating: **Teen  
**Pairing:** Rogue/Pyro  
**Disclaimer: **I do not, nor have I ever, owned the rights to the X-Men movies  
**Author's Notes: **Not much to say, just hope you enjoy. Oh and Happy Holidays and New Year! My first update for the year 2007! –Throws streamers and showers readers and reviewers with confetti- Anyway, here's the usual apology: Sorry if there are any grammatical errors, typos, OOC-ness in characters, and whatnot…

_**-Melt the Ice & Light My Fire-**_

--Shiver--

"_There may not  
Be another way to your heart  
So I guess I'd better find a new way in  
I shiver when I hear your name  
I think about you but it's not the same  
I won't be satisfied 'til I'm under your skin"_

_-Shiver, Maroon 5_

_**Last chapter:**_

_Rogue made her way over to the edge of the lake, planning on diving right in and letting the water soothe her nerves. Just as she was about to step in, she heard a low whistle._

"_Well, well, well, so this is what the world's been missing out on. What a shame," said a familiar voice._

_**This chapter:**_

Rogue turned around and felt a lump form in her throat. "John?" she questioned before losing her footing and falling into the water. When she rose from the water, she looked in the spot John had only previously stood to find that he was no longer there. She looked around frantically until someone tapped her from behind. "Looking for me?"

Rogue screamed and backed away.

"Always knew one day you'd scream for me," John said, laughing at her, almost mocking her.

Rogue narrowed her eyes. He must have jumped into the water right after she fell in. "What are ya doin' here Pyro?" Rogue asked.

John winced slightly. "What's with the codename, Marie?"

Rogue's eyes softened at the use of her real name. No one but Wolverine knew her real name, and even then she had only really ever told him so that they'd establish some sort of trust between them. She told John because she felt that she could trust him, with all her secrets.

"What is it ya want, John?" Rogue asked. While awaiting his answer, she could see his eyes look her up and down in appreciation, more so than she had ever seen him give her.

"There are a lot of things I want Marie. But you can't always have what you want."

Rogue crossed her arms over her chest, feeling a little uncomfortable with the way John was looking at her.

"John, ya shouldn' be here. What if one of the X-Men sees ya?" Rogue questioned, slightly worried over what one of the X-Men or students would do if they saw their former friend and student out near the lake.

"First of all, I don't give a shit if any of the X-Men see me. I'm not afraid of them. And second of all, this lake is right outside the mansion, so technically it's not property of the Xavier Institute. They can't stop me from coming out here."

Rogue found that everything he had just said was true. So she only sighed in frustration before asking him another question. "Why are ya here John?"

"Why, I came to see you Rogue," John said, that ever present smirk on his face. It was really beginning to annoy Rogue.

"Why are ya really here John?"

"To be honest, I still come out here every once in a while, to just relax. I was just slightly hoping you'd be here Marie."

Rogue shivered as she heard his words. She suddenly felt the temperature rise, though with John's powers, she wouldn't be surprised if it literally did.

"And why would ya want ta see meh?" Rogue asked in a very quiet and insecure voice. John found it endearing.

"Because I missed you."

Though John was someone to be playful and joke around, when he got really serious, he was never one to beat around the bush.

"Again, Ah ask why you wanted ta see meh?" Rogue asked, making it seem as though she really didn't believe the words that had just come out of his mouth.

"I told you, I missed you. And from the looks of things, you really missed touch, or at the very least, you wanted to rid yourself of something so _someone_ could touch you," he spat. Both knew who he was referring to. Though one knew the truth behind that statement, while the other was clearly clueless. "I guess you did get the cure."

"Ya guess? Ya knew Ah was gettin' it?" Rogue asked, caught a little of guard by his statement.

"I figured you would when I caught your boyfriend looking for you at a "cure" center the day I burnt one down."

"Ya burned down a cure center?" Rogue asked, disbelief in her eyes. Her John would never do something like that. Wait a minute, _her_ John? Since when was he hers? _'He may not have been yers but ya always wanted him ta be.'_ Rogue shook her head in an attempt to clear her thoughts. She shouldn't be thinking things like that, especially not now that John was the enemy.

"Yup, but don't worry Rogue, I've done much worse."

Rogue only cringed. That was _not _what she had expected him to say. This didn't seem at all like the John she knew before. Rogue unconsciously took a step away from him. She didn't seem to notice, but he sure did.

"You afraid of me Marie?" John taunted as he neared Rogue considerably.

"John, Ah've neva been afraid of ya."

"You sure about that?" John asked, making the ever present distance Rogue kept between herself and others smaller with every movement he made toward her.

"Yes Ah am. Ah'm not afraid of ya, Ah'm afraid of what ya've become," Rogue stated, staring John straight in the eyes. He was a bit startled with the complete sincerity in her voice. She almost sounded like someone who cared. _Almost_.

"Please Marie, spare me the lectures."

"This isn't a lecture, John."

"Oh really, then what is this?"

"Ah'm just tellin' ya somethin' ya needed ta hear. Ya aren't a bad person John."

"Tell that to all the people who have suffered at my hands," he returned in a snappy voice, though Rogue could have sworn she detected a hint of remorse in it as well.

"John, we all make mistakes. That's what second chances are fo'."

"Please, and what if you've already fucked up your second chance? What then Marie?" he seemed to sneer.

"It all depends on ya John. If ya really want ta change, then ya have ta be willin' ta put in the tahme and suffer the consequences of yer actions. No one is just gonna fo'give ya lahke that." Rogue made a snap of the fingers after that comment.

"I thought this wasn't going to be a lecture," John joked, though Rogue found no humor in his words.

"It wasn't. Ah'd say it was mo' a friendly piece of advice."

"Friendly advice, huh? Thought you had to be a friend to be giving that out? I doubt we're friends anymore."

"Ah've always been yer friend John, maybe not necessarily _Pyro's_, but Ah'd lahke ta think Ah neva stopped bein' John's friend."

"John and Pyro are one in the same."

"Maybe so, but Ah think there's mo' ta it then that. Pyro is the fire lovin' side of ya. The one who craves destruction and chaos. Pyro needs that high he gets from ignitin' a flame and then controllin' its very essence. He needs it ta bring out the maniacal side of ya. Pyro is the caged beast who seeks release. But John, John has different needs. John is the human side of ya, and befo' ya interrupt meh and deny that there is anythin' human in ya, let meh finish."

John's mouth shut closed after her comment. She was right, he was ready to deny having any human side to him whatsoever. But he would let her finish and then proceed to rant about how he was above humans and could not even be placed in the same category as them.

"John is the mo' level-headed side of ya. Not sure just how level-headed he is, but Ah do know it's much mo' than Pyro. John feels, really _feels_. He feels the emotions that Pyro claims are non-existent. He has control and stops Pyro from completely takin' ova. He's the one who can be compassionate, understandin', and so much mo'. He's the one who's left feelin' guilt afta Pyro's committed some heinous act. He's the one who feels remorse fo' all those horrible things Pyro does. He's probably the one who wants ta lie down and crawl up inta a little ball after havin' watched Pyro do somethin' and knowin' he didn't have enough power ta stop him. That's why John and Pyro differ from one another. Pyro is yer crazy mutant half, while John is yer sane (psh, sane, yeah right!) human half."

John just stood there in silence. The only sound that could be heard was the slight movement of the water surrounding him and Rogue. There was so much truth to Rogue's words that he couldn't help but be taken aback. How did she know the guilt he felt? How the first time he had ever taken someone's life, he spent the next day in his apartment room motionless, except for the constant run to the bathroom to vomit the contents in his stomach. How did she know that every time he did something wrong that hurt someone innocent, regardless of whether or not they were human, that he felt this great remorse and wished beyond all else that he could take back his actions and right his wrongs? How could she read him like an open book so easily when everyone else who knew him assumed that he felt nothing but this overwhelming passion for fire and a deep hatred for humans? How dare she accuse him of feelings things no one but himself should know! How dare she see past his fake exterior and see the real John beneath it all!

His eyes took on an icy hue. "Who the hell do you think you are Rogue! To assume that you know me! You know nothing about me!" John shouted and his rant was just beginning.

"That's where ya're wrong John. Ah do know ya, probably better than ya know yerself. Was anythin' Ah said untrue?" Rogue asked, her voice completely calm, despite the rising tensions.

"You're so full of it Marie! You think you know everything and you can just solve everyone else's problems. But what about you Marie, huh? Why can't you help yourself!"

Rogue's eyes widened considerably but then turned into slits. "Don't turn this around and make it about meh John! We're talkin' about ya, and ya're changin' the subject 'cause ya're afraid! Admit it John, ya're afraid!" She shouted in retaliation, unconsciously nearing him.

If John noted the gap between them growing smaller, he made no mention of it. He was fuming. She had no right!

"You really know nothing _Rogue_!"

"Ya know that's not true at all! Just admit it John, fo' Gawd's sake, admit it! YA ARE AFRAID!"

"Alright, alright! I AM AFRIAD! Are you happy now Rogue? I don't like hurting people, it makes me feel horrible inside. I don't find any sick pleasure in torturing anyone. I can barely stand the idea of hurting someone who deserves it, much less someone who hasn't done anything wrong. I'm not the monster everyone, including myself, makes me out to be. I am afraid! I'm afraid that I'm never going to do the right thing; that I'm never going to be able to look at myself in the mirror without being disgusted with myself. I'm afraid that I'm never going to think I'm good enough to even step foot on this earth. You happy now! Is this what you wanted!" John shouted, his voice held such desperation and such self-deprecation that Rogue's heart nearly broke. He turned his face away, too ashamed to even look at her. He was not worthy of anything, much less her affections.

"John…" Rogue whispered as she drew closer to John, so close that she could feel the heat radiating from his body. "John," she repeated, and placed her hand on the side of his face and moved it so that he was looking her in the eyes.

John's eyes looked hollow, void of all emotions but sorrow and regret. "Why did you do it, Marie?"

"What?" Rogue asked, not sure what he was asking.

"Why did you do it?"

"Do what John?"

"Why did you take the cure?"

"John, Ah…"she started, her hand slipping from his face. She turned so that her back was facing him, and held herself as though no one else ever would. "Ya wouldn' understand."

"Try me," he stated simply, though he didn't move to comfort her or anything. He was giving her the space she needed so that she'd open up to him.

"John, just don't. Ya don't know what it's lahke," Rogue's voice was rising with her anger.

"I don't know what it's like?" John's voice was rising in agitation, to match her own.

"No ya don't!" Rogue yelled. "Ya don't know what it's lahke ta feel alone!"

"I don't know what that's like?" John asked, laughing though there was no mirth in his voice.

"No ya don't! John, Ah couldn't touch befo' an' so everyone kept their distance. Now Ah can, and it didn't seem ta make any difference at all! Ah'm untouchable no matter what Ah do!"

"You aren't untouchable Rogue!" John screamed.

"Yes Am am! Ya just don't get it John. Ya don't know what it's lahke ta finally have the ability ta touch and yet, now that Ah can, Ah don't feel any less cold or alone. There's this ice around ma heart John, and no one can seem ta get passed it. And now Ah feel mo' alone than eva," Rogue's cry was nothing more than a whisper by the time she finished her rant.

John's frustration, anger, and desperation grew. Without thinking twice John grabbed Rogue's arm, spun her around, and in the next instant his lips were crushing hers.

Rogue was so shocked she just stood motionless as John's mouth ravished her own. After a few seconds though, she began responding, shivering as his hands trailed up and down her sides, his fingers seemed to be burning her very skin. It wasn't painful though, no, it was anything but. It made the desire within her grow to such a level that the next thing she knew, she had jumped on John and had wrapped her legs around his torso, locking the two together. They would occasionally break apart to catch a few breaths of air before plunging back in.

Oh god, how long had she waited for a moment like this? Too long. She had always thought she would experience this kind of pleasure with Bobby, but now kissing John as though she didn't have even one day left to live, Rogue knew that she couldn't have asked for a better partner in crime. John's lips were so soft and yet so demanding of her. His tongue had soon licked her lower lip, demanding entrance to her mouth. She could only comply. Soon she found herself in a battle of tongues with John, each vying for control until John came out victorious.

John began trailing kisses down Rogue's throat and then along her collarbone. Rogue's body had to be on fire, because there was no other explanation for the sudden rise in her temperature. She could hardly breathe. John was so fully engrossed in his kisses he hardly realized that he bit into Rogue's creamy flesh until he heard her whimper. He then licked along where he had pierced her skin, soothing it. Rogue moaned. "Oh John…"

Rogue's breaths became more frantic and John's kisses became more fervent. His hands explored her body. One of Rogue's hands found their way into John's hair while the other used its nails to lightly graze his back. Her head was swimming and she wouldn't have been able to form a coherent thought if she had tried. She felt this animalistic side of her demand more of John, demand more of herself.

It was strange, Rogue had never thought in a million years she would find herself in such a compromising position with any person because of her mutation. But here she was, mutation-free and exploring her touches' limitations with none other than St. John "Pyro" Allerdyce himself. But if Rogue were honest with herself, then she'd realize that she had always wanted John. He may not have been the boy you brought home to meet the parents, but he was the friend, who though seemingly heartless, was always there to comfort and support her. He was her rock and when he had left that day on the plane and joined the Brotherhood, a part of her had died. A part which seemed to rekindle new life as she shared this special time with her best friend. Yes, best friend. He may have run off with a man who had tried to kill her to use her for his own personal vendettas. He may not have been there to comfort her in the days Bobby and Kitty seemed to grow closer and closer. And he may not have been there the days when three of the greatest lives this earth had ever known were taken. But he had been there to hold her when she thought she had no more tears to cry. He had been there to soothe her with his uncharacteristic soft smile and heartfelt words. Even when he was gone his psyche managed to slip past her mental shields to try and console her whenever she needed it, whenever she needed _him_. So though he had left her in the real word, he had never left her head and certainly not her heart.

As John left a blaze of kisses on her flesh in his wake, Rogue couldn't help but know this was right. Despite what others would say, what others would think, what logic told her, Rogue knew this was right. And she knew she would not have wanted to share this with any other person, because this was her time with her Johnny. Theirs and theirs alone.

**Author's Note #2:** Oh my! Didn't expect that did you! Or maybe you did…I'm not sure. But man, was that a bit corny? I mean seriously, cheesy goodness! I think it kind of was. Oh well. Lol. Let me know in a review. I hope that didn't come off with Rogue or Pyro seeming super OOC. I just really liked that whole tension, then bubbling down, then more tension, and then BAM! They're on each other like white on rice! Bad analogy, I know, but my boyfriend is Asian. Asian…rice…you get the picture. That was a sort of shout out to him. He knows I love him. And I'm sorry, but isn't it funny, an Asian and a Mexican dating? I don't know, it's all good, everyone says we make a cute couple anyway. Sorry, rambling :D. But yeah, crazy. I know it may have even seemed like it was a bit sudden for the two to be doing anything, but I mean come on, they've known each other and felt stuff toward one another for a long time now! In fact, this wasn't soon at all, it was long overdue! Hehe.

Let me know what you think 'cause I'd really like to read what you guys thought about this one chapter (actually I like to know what you guys think on all of them, on everything!) I specifically ended the chapter the way I did 'cause I'm not really good with writing the types of scenes were everything starts getting more hot and steamy, so I know it probably wouldn't have come out any better if I had tried to go into more _explicit_ detail. So I just left it at that, figuring your minds could fill in the blanks much more nicely than mine. Heh. So…

You know the drill…love it? Hate it? Have a suggestion on how to improve it? Just press the small bluish-gray button and leave me a little review or a big one :D…

**Until next time…**

**Que les vaya bien mis amigos, **

**-Chica-**


	4. I Don't Want to Fall in Love

**Title: **Melt the Ice & Light My Fire  
**Chapter 4: **I Don't Want To Fall In Love**  
Author: **Chica De Los Ojos Cáfe  
**Posted: **January 20, 2007  
**Summary: **Rogue takes the cure but feels more alone than ever. She catches Bobby kissing Kitty, but it little affected. She then begins reminiscing about an old friend. Is there anyone who can melt the ice around her heart? Ryro  
**Rating: **Teen  
**Pairing:** Rogue/Pyro  
**Disclaimer: **I do not, nor have I ever, owned the rights to the X-Men movies  
**Author's Notes: **You guys, I am so sorry for making you wait for this chapter! This was intended to be up on the 12th of this month, but seeing as how it was my 17th birthday (ha-HA, no more of this "Sorry miss, you're too young to see this rated-R film" crap!) and my friends and I went out that Friday. Then I went out with my mom and sister the day following. And the Monday after I went out with my cousin and boyfriend. Talk about making a big SHABANG about my birthday. But yeah, I don't think I'll give many more excuses especially since my throat is swollen and hurts like hell! Plus my head is pounding. But I figured that if I didn't get this chapter up soon, I just never would. So I'm working through the pain for you guys! Because like Covergirl, you're worth it! Anyway, I won't ramble on for too much longer, after all this nail being driven into my head with a sledgehammer won't go away anytime soon. (Hehe, have you taken pity on me yet…or need I say more?) Here's the usual apology: Sorry if there are any grammatical errors, typos, OOC-ness in characters, and whatnot…

Oh oh! And I forgot! How evil of me! THANK YOU for all your reviews and kind words! I know I let you all know in your individual review responses but seriously guys, you all rock! I really appreciate the time you take out to let me know what you think of this story!

_**-Melt the Ice & Light My Fire-**_

--I Don't Want to Fall in Love--

"_Yo no sé mi amor que hago buscándote,  
si te gano pierdo libertad;  
yo no sé mi amor que hago besándote,  
si yo no me quiero enamorar"_

_-No Me Quiero Enamorar, Kalimba _

Gotta throw a little love to my Spanish music out there!

_**Last chapter:**_

_As John left a blaze of kisses on her flesh in his wake, Rogue couldn't help but know this was right. Despite what others would say, what others would think, what logic told her, Rogue knew this was right. And she knew she would not have wanted to share this with any other person, because this was her time with her Johnny. Theirs and theirs alone. _

_**This chapter:**_

Rogue stirred some in her sleep. Sensuous rhythmic movement enveloped her imagination until she could not longer take it and woke up. She opened her eyes but saw nothing. Thinking her eyes needed to adjust to the light, she closed them for a few seconds and then opened them once more only to find that the only light visible was that reflecting off of the moon. She came to the conclusion that it must have turned night out while she was sleeping. She tried sitting up but found that something was keeping her in place. She tried once more but heard a soft protest.

"_Five more minutes…"_

Her eyes widened considerably as the day's events went in rewind and played forth in her mind. She had witnessed Bobby and Kitty kissing. She had talked to Bobby, broken up with him, and given him her blessing to be with Kitty. She then walked out to the lake and met up with…_John_. After that they talked some, they argued some, and the next thing she knew…the color rushed to Rogue's cheeks as she remembered exactly _what_ had taken place after that. John had kissed her and she had practically jumped him thereafter. Everything that took place after that was just…raw, unadulterated passion. It was…_pure bliss_ shared by two friends. Or were they more now? Could they even call themselves simply friends anymore?

Rogue looked around. It would be completely dark out if the moon was not casting a soft glow on everything surrounding John and her. It was almost as if someone knew that this was there time to be together and wanted to provide the most romantic setting imaginable. How ironic.

Rogue tried to move once more to no avail. All she heard was a slight ruffle and…

"Where do you think you're going?"

"John, did it eva occur ta ya that if Ah don't get back ta the mansion soon…"

"The X-Squad will come looking for you?"

"Exactly."

"Probably led by the Ice-Prick himself."

"Actually, of everyone, Bobby would probably be the one who'd tell them ta leave meh ta ma lonesome fo' a while."

"And why would Ice-Boy do that. Wouldn't he be worried over his _girlfriend_?" He asked; his tone held a tinge of bitterness to it.

"Probably, if Ah was still his girlfriend."

"What?" He said, genuinely surprised.

"Ah said probably, if Ah were still…"

"I heard what you said, it's just…you and Drake broke up?"

"Well…Ah broke up with him afta Ah found him and Kitty kissin'."

Rogue could have sworn she saw John's eyes flash a dangerous hue after she spoke those words.

"I'm gonna go rip Drake's balls out and feed 'em to him."

"Don't bother."

"What? Don't you care at all that your boyfriend was cheating on you, and with Shadow of all people."

"Ah'm not gonna lie ta ya, it did sting slightly ta see them togetha even though Ah was still Bobby's girlfriend. But let's be honest John, we both knew it was only a matter of tahme. Ah mean even when ya were still with the 'X-Squad' ya knew too. It was gonna happen, and it did. Bobby and Ah talked, Ah broke up with him, and Ah let him know Ah was okay with Kit and him bein' togetha."

"You let him off, just like that? When did this happen?"

"It happened earlier today, actually. And Ah had ta let him off. Ah know he still loves meh, Ah have no doubt about it, but…it's just not the same kahnd of love we needed ta stay togetha. He feels that fo' Kit now. And Ah didn't tell him Ah was gonna fo'give him raght away, but Ah do still want us ta be friends…Ah'm just not ready yet."

"So that's it. You and Drake are over?"

"Yeah, Ah guess we are."

"So is that why you came out here? To get away from him? It's strange though, I didn't see you crying when I got here, and we both got here around the same time. Usually after a girl breaks up with a cheating bastard, the girl is all heartbroken and sobbing and all that shit. "

Rogue laughed a bit at that. She knew how uncomfortable he was talking about her and Bobby. "Yeah Ah know, but it's just…yes Ah was hurt…but fahnding Bobby with Kitty, it was sort of a relief. Ah mean, Ah hadn't been happy fo' a while."

"Hadn't been? Don't you mean haven't been?"

And people said he was oblivious. He noticed the small details…when it was convenient to him. "No Sherlock, Ah meant _hadn't_ been."

John's lips turned upward in that infuriatingly annoying smirk.

"Oh shut it John," Rogue said as she threw her sandal at him.

"Hey! I didn't say anything."

"Ya didn't have ta, Ah know what ya'll was thinkin'."

"So Marie…" John said as he pulled her against his nude form. "You weren't happy before with Icicle?"

"Not just with him, John. With everythin'. Ah just, Ah feel mo' isolated than eva. Things just haven't been the same since ya left," John heard Rogue whisper. She tucked her head into his bare chest. He then felt something wet and slippery slide down his torso.

"Aww, come on Marie…" John said as he lifted Rogue's head only to find her eyes were red and streaming with tears.

"Ah'm sorry John. It's just, Ah can't eva seem ta do the raght thing. No matter what Ah do, Ah push everyone away. Befo' it was 'cause of ma mutation, but now? People act as if Ah still have poisonous skin. Eitha they shun meh 'cause they think Ah'm a traitor ta ma own kahnd or 'cause they're afraid ma mutation will come back and suck the very lahfe out of 'em. Ah'm always gonna be an outcast. All Ah want is fo' someone ta accept meh, just meh, regardless of ma mutation or none."

"Marie, I would have thought that by now you'd know that I do. I accept you for who you are."

"Do ya really John? Can ya really accept meh knowing what Ah've done? Ah've gone against everythin' ya believe in. How could ya of all people accept meh?"

"How could I not? Yeah, I was a bit mad when I found out you had really taken the cure."

"A bit?" Rogue asked in an incredulous voice.

"Hey, I didn't burn anything down did I?"

"True."

"Yes, so anyway, I was a bit mad, but Marie, of everyone you accept me. You're willing to give me another chance. I don't know anyone else who would ever be as honest with me as you. I don't know anyone else who could read me so easily. So how could you expect me not to accept you? Hell Marie, I …" John shut his mouth quickly.

Rogue scrunched up her eyebrows. He what? He felt more than just friendly feelings for her? He could never feel for her in that way…could he? She needed to know. "Ya what John?"

"Nothing."

"Ya were gonna say somethin' so don't act lahke ya weren't."

"It's not important."

"Well maybe it is ta meh."

"Rogue, what difference does it make, if after…"

Rogue winced. "Don't."

"Don't what?"

"Don't call meh that."

"Don't call you what…_Rogue_? It's what you tell everyone to call you, it's your name after all," John said in a rather sarcastic tone.

"Stop it John, ya know ya don't eva call meh that. Ya call meh Marie," Rogue said in a hoarse whisper.

John's eyes remained narrowed for a second before he sighed and some compassion found its way to his face. "Marie," He started as he placed a hand to her smooth cheek. "What difference does it make? After today we'll go back to being enemies."

"That's not true John. With Magneto gone, there's no one keepin' the Brotherhood togetha, and ya know it."

"Doesn't matter. We still aren't going in the same directions. You'll go back to your X-Geeks, and I'll…" John trailed off as he thought of just what it was he would do.

"Ya'll do what?" Rogue asked softly as John began gathering his clothes one by one, slipping them on as he found them. Rogue followed suit as she saw it was taking him some time to answer.

"I'll be off doing something else, that's all you need to know."

"So that's it then? That's it? We share one naght an' it's ova."

"What did you expect? For me to profess my undying love and tell you I'd go running back to the X-Men for you?" John asked, his voice rising. He wasn't sure if he was upset because he thought she'd imagined up such an unreasonable price for him to pay for her, or because she wasn't demanding that much of him, as if he didn't matter enough for her to demand that of him.

"No," She answered, her voice reflecting how she felt right now, tiny and vulnerable. "It's just, Ah didn't expect this. Afta all that was said and done…Ah just thought…maybe…"

"Maybe what?" John asked, and Rogue could have sworn she detected a hint of hope lingering in his voice.

But Rogue's pride was getting the best of her. How dare he hope she would ask him to stay when he wasn't even willing to let her know just what he really felt. She would not give him that pleasure, even at her own expense. If he didn't want to be with her, well then she certainly didn't want to be with _him_.

"Nothin'. It's lahke ya said, it doesn't matter anyway."

His face looked crestfallen for a moment but it was then replaced by that insufferable smirk of his. He shook his head once before saying, "Well then, guess I'll see you when I see you Roguie. Bye." And he have her a mock solute before heading in the direction she presumed he came from.

As Rogue watched John walk away, she felt what seemed like a claw clutching at the very strings of her heart. How could he just walk away from her like that, and act as if what they had shared just a few hours before was nothing? Didn't he feel it, the bond, the _connection_ they shared? Or was it just her silly imagination getting the better of her? Didn't he realize she gave him a special part of her? She had never been with another man. He was her first. But that didn't mean anything. Did he not care at all? Well then fine! Who needed him? She surely didn't.

Her pride was working its magic yet again and she grabbed her remaining garments and started stomping towards the mansion but then stopped and turned back. John was nowhere in sight, but he couldn't have gotten very far. _'Maybe Ah…should just…'_ No, she would not go running after him like a dog caught with its tail between its legs. She was better than that. She was the Rogue…_'But not to him you're not…'_ a voice somewhere in the back of her mind reminded her. She couldn't…if she did she would only end up looking like a desperate fool. A fool who needed and depended on others to survive. _'Now you know that's not true…' _Her voice of reason seemed to say. No, NO! She did not care about John in anyway and she didn't need him to stay. She would not go after him and seem like she needed him because…because…_ "I'll always be here for you Marie" _seemed to play across her mind. She didn't remember John ever telling her that, but it was most definitely his voice speaking those words. That was it, dignity be damned. She dropped her belongings and ran in the direction John had just left in.

**Author's Note #2:** Man! And I thought the last chapter was corny! But alas, this is what I wrote and I really liked the way it was worked out…at least when I first wrote it, which was months ago! Lol. Too lazy to change it now plus this headache is only growing worse by the second.  On a brighter note, I'd really love to know what you guys thought about this chapter. The next chapter will be the last of this short story. And just because I feel I was a big meanie and waited too long before updating this, here's a special sneak peak of what's to come…

"_John…" Rogue started. This was it…her chance at finding out if he was willing to be with her. It was now or never. Rogue began speaking and the words were on the tip of her tongue_…'Stay…with meh…'_ "John, Ah love ya…" Only those three words weren't exactly the ones she had in mind. _

Well talk about a preview! In fact, I gave a big part away…or did I? You'll just have to tune in for the last chapter to find out!

You know the drill…love it? Hate it? Have a suggestion on how to improve it? Just press the small bluish-gray button and leave me a little review or a big one :D…

**Until next time…**

**Que les vaya bien mis amigos, **

**-Chica-**


	5. We Belong Together

**Title: **Melt the Ice & Light My Fire  
**Chapter 5: **We Belong Together**  
Author: **Chica De Los Ojos Cáfe  
**Posted: **December 19, 2006  
**Summary: **Rogue takes the cure but feels more alone than ever. She catches Bobby kissing Kitty, but it little affected. She then begins reminiscing about an old friend. Is there anyone who can melt the ice around her heart? Ryro  
**Rating: **Teen  
**Pairing:** Rogue/Pyro  
**Disclaimer: **I do not, nor have I ever, owned the rights to the X-Men movies  
**Author's Notes: **Let's make the apologies for grammatical errors and OOC-ness now! There it is! Lol. Sorry for the LONG time it took me to update, I won't offer an excuses, just that…uh, better late than never? No? Well get over it! Haha, jk. Okay seriously, thank you SOOOOO much to PsychoTherapy for reading this chapter for me and letting me know what you think. You have no idea how much I absolutely appreciate it! And if you haven't read her stuff yet, you have GOT to. I mean GOT TO READ IT! It's so freaking good! Hahaha, that was a shameless plug for all stories she's written! Hehe. Okay, so this is it folks, thanks a mil to all of you who've stayed with me. Hopefully you like how it ends. Don't forget to review. Without further ado…

_**-Melt the Ice & Light My Fire-**_

--We Belong Together--

"_When you left I lost a part of me  
It's still so hard to believe  
Come back baby please cause  
We belong together  
Who else am I gonna lean on when times get rough  
Who's gonna talk to me on the phone  
Till the sun comes up  
Who's gonna take your place  
There ain't nobody better  
Oh baby baby_  
_We belong together baby"_

_-We Belong Together, Mariah Carey_

_**Last chapter:**_

_She did not care about John in anyway and she didn't need him to stay. She would not go after him and seem like she needed him because…because… _"I'll always be here for you Marie"_ seemed to play across her mind. She didn't remember John ever telling her that, but it was most definitely his voice speaking those words. That was it, dignity be damned. She dropped her belongings and ran in the direction John was heading. _

_**This chapter:**_

"John!" she shouted. "John!"

She ran passed dozens of trees and dodged hanging branches while jumping around bushes that sprouted from out of nowhere. "John!" Rogue shouted again. She stopped running to try and catch her breath. Could he really have gotten that far? Perhaps she was too late and just plain dumb for wanting to indulge in this particular fantasy. Was she biting off more than she could chew?

"What is it Rogue?" John asked as he poked out from behind a tree.

"JOHN!" Rogue shouted as she ran over to him and without thinking latched herself onto him, sending them both tumbling to the ground.

"Ooof!" John let out as he landed on his back with Rogue practically straddling his hips. He held in her in place with his arms and took the brunt of the fall. "I know you wanted an encore performance but I didn't think you wanted it that bad. Guess I'm just that good and…"

"John, just shut up," Rogue said and then covered his lips with her own. The emotions running through her gave her the strength she needed to tell him what was on her mind. After what seemed like hours, Rogue came back up to breathe and had to smile some when she heard John gasping a bit for air. He sure wasn't expecting that one.

"John…" Rogue started. This was it…her chance at finding out if he was willing to be with her. It was now or never. Rogue began speaking and the words were on the tip of her tongue…_'Stay…with meh…'_ "John, Ah love ya…" Only _those_ three words weren't exactly the ones she had in mind.

'_Oh ma Gawd…Ah did NOT just say that…'_ Rogue thought to herself. She could feel her eyes grow the size of saucers and if John's eyes were any indication, he was clearly as shocked as she was by this declaration. She had never meant to say that. She was just going to ask him to stay with her and tell him she didn't want to be alone anymore just as much as she knew he didn't. She wanted to tell him that they should give this 'thing' they had between them a chance. But never in a million years did she think she would profess love for John. Her heart seemed to be racing a mile a minute. How could she have slipped up THAT bad?! _'Oh Gawd, oh Gawd, oh Gawd…'_ Was the only thought circulating in her head.

'_Did she just say she loved me?' _John was not really a man who could be left speechless. In fact, he always had some sly and smart ass retort to every remark made. But how could he be smug about something as serious as Marie loving him. Maybe he had heard wrong, maybe he was imagining things. Either way, he needed to know. "You what?"

Rogue could barely hear John's question over the loud drumming noise her heart seemed to make. But she heard it nonetheless. He wanted to know, he wanted confirmation, not believing what his own ears had just heard. But she couldn't tell him she loved him. That had been a slip. She had never meant to say that. She didn't love him…_did she?_ Yes they had shared wonderful moments together. Yes he was there for her whenever she and Bobby had a fight, whether it was day or night. He was there to comfort her and help dry her tears. He was there…he was always there. And when he had left…when he had left it had hurt more than anything else she had ever felt. Sometimes she would cry herself to sleep just thinking about how much she missed him. She would wake up in tears because of a nightmare of his, wishing she could have been there with him to help him through it…his departure brought her such unbearable pain, even more than when she caught Kitty and Bobby kissing earlier…oh my God…she was in love with him. Rogue was in love with Pyro. Marie was in love with John.

Once again her lips moved, but this time of her own volition. "Ah love ya St. John Allerdyce. Ah love ya."

John could have sworn his heart stopped. And honestly, he didn't care. He could have died and gone to heaven just then and there. The woman he had loved from afar for the past three years had just told him she loved him. He was just…at a loss for words.

Rogue waited and waited for what seemed like an eternity for John to say something, anything. Silence after a confession of that magnitude was not in the least bit comforting. And she continued to wait until she could take no more. Taking his silence as a sign of rejection, Rogue stood up abruptly and turned her back to him, not wanting him to see her unshed tears.

John, his mind still trying to process just what Rogue had told him, stood up after he heard Rogue move. What was she doing?

Rogue could feel the moisture behind her eyelids growing and her vision blurring. She needed to get out of there and fast. She began walking away but missed sight of the tree root right in front of her and soon tripped over it. Just as she was waited to feel the impact of the floor, she opened her eyes to see John holding her.

John had seen Rogue stumble over the tree root and caught her just before she hit the ground. But why had she started walking off in the first place? Was she…sorry she had told him she loved him? Was it all some sort of twisted game? His eyes were beginning to harden until he saw her open her gorgeous eyes. They were filled with crystalline tears. She was on the verge of crying. But why? "Marie…" he said as he moved his hand to wipe her tears.

"Don't John. Ah get it. Ya don't need ta pretend ta care ta keep from hurtin' ma feelins."

'_What?'_ What was she talking about? Keep from hurting her feelings. Why would he hurt her feelings… _'Oh. John you idiot! She mistook my silence for rejection.' _Wait, perhaps this was good. He could keep from hurting her in the future if she thought he didn't want her now, if he made her feel like some cheap fuck. He didn't need to let her know he loved her. He would only hurt her anyway and push her away like he did everyone. _'Is it really that John or are you afraid that she'll leave you and push you away? Are you afraid she'll hurt you if you let her in, just like everyone else?' _A voice seemed to reason somewhere in his mind. No, that wasn't it at all. He was only trying to look out for her, and if he happened to protect himself in the process, then so be it. He was about to tell her he didn't feel the same when he saw the dejection in her eyes.

She had told him she loved him. She had risked having her heart broken again for even the slightest possibility that he may feel the same. She had thrown her pride to the wind and gone after him after she had acted like she didn't care. She had put her heart on the line…_for him_. If he were a real man he would tell her he loved her too. Of everyone he'd ever known, no one had meant more to him than her. Didn't he owe it to her to let her know just how he felt?

"Marie," he began, wrapping his arms around her smaller frame. "Who said I was pretending?" He could feel her heart beating to the same rhythm of his own. He was scared. He felt as if he were jumping off a cliff without a parachute. It was now or never, though. And if there was anyone worth jumping off a cliff for, it was Marie. "I love you too Marie."

Now it was Rogue's turn to believe she was hearing things. John couldn't have possibly told her that he loved her. It couldn't be true. It was just too good to be true. Maybe she had fallen and hit her head and was now delusional. That had to be it. There was no way John had told her that. "Ya do?"

"Yeah Marie. I do."

"Really?" she asked in a timid voice.

John couldn't help but let out a small chuckle. She was insecure and unsure and needed reassurance. He loved her all the more for it. "Yes Marie, I love you. I love you more than I've ever loved anyone else for only God knows how long."

If Rogue was delusional she never wanted to come back to her senses. John loved her. He had just told her he loved _her._ She was so incredibly happy, she couldn't begin to describe all the emotions flowing through her. She was at an all time high.

John continued to look down at Rogue. Her eyes had widened at his response to her confession of love. At first disbelief was written clearly across her face but after his reassurances she seemed to believe him and her face broke out into the brightest smile. And she was the most breathtakingly beautiful creature he had ever seen. Her emerald eyes shone so brightly and clearly that he almost lost himself within her affectionate gaze. He would have too, had she not leaned up and placed the most passionate kiss upon his lips.

Their previous kisses had been ones of pent of frustrations and lust, but this one, this one was filled with a different type of passion. Love. They were still filled with lust, but they were also filled with all the love they had kept to themselves for so, so very long.

'_She is so soft and she smells so good. God, I love her. Finally after all this time, she knows. And she feels the same way. Now we can be together and…' _But John's train of thought was cut off as realization dawned on him and he stopped his ministrations.

Rogue continued kissing John but noticed that he had stopped responding. She opened her eyes and looked up at John's face. "John…John what's wrong?"

She continued looking up at him, waiting for him to say something, but he didn't.

"John, ya're scarin' meh. What is it?"

"What are we going to do now Marie?"

"What?" Rogue asked, genuinely confused. She had thought it was pretty obvious where this was heading.

"I mean, what now Marie? So we love each other, so what? What are we gonna do about it?" Rogue's confused expression slowly left her face. She understood what John was getting at. Now what were they going to do? Would she ask him to come back to the X-Men, would he ask her to leave them? Would he try to unite the disbanded Brotherhood members? What was going to happen between them now that they knew how the other felt?

"Ah'm…Ah'm not sure John. Maybe ya could come back ta the X-Men…"

"Back to the X-Heroes in black leather?"

"Why not…they'd give ya anotha chance John. That's what they're all about, second chances. They could learn ta trust ya again…"

John scoffed at that.

"Ya know it's true. Ya'd just have ta give them tahme John."

"Marie, I made my choice a long time ago. I can't go back to the X-Men. I may not be with the Brotherhood anymore, but that doesn't mean I'm willing to run back to the X-Men. We fought on opposites sides. No matter what you say, they're always going to distrust me and wonder how long it will be before I turn on them again, and that's only _if_ they'd let me back in."

"John, come on…"

"You know it's true Marie."

Rogue took in John's words. She sighed; he was right. No matter what he did to try and redeem himself, they would all wonder how long it would be before he went back to the 'dark side.' Just because Magneto wasn't around anymore didn't mean another crazed mutant fighting for homo-superior wouldn't rise again. And really, she couldn't expect John to go back to a school and team to fight for a cause he didn't believe in. And this made her dread what he'd most likely ask of her. If he couldn't go back with her, he'd ask her to leave.

"Marie…"

Here it comes.

"I'm not sure what we should do. Maybe it's best if we just leave this at _this_."

She was not expecting that. Trying to keep her voice void of any sorrow she asked, "But why?"

"Because, I can't go back to the X-Men. And I wouldn't ask you to leave them. They're your family, it wouldn't be right of me to ask that of you."

He hadn't asked her to leave with him because he didn't want to make her choose between her family and him. He understood that they meant a great deal to her. And he was willing to walk away from her so long as it meant she was happy. She felt her heart go out to him. The problem was, she had felt so alone at the institute. Things were no longer the same. She always felt lonely and not even Logan could comfort her anymore. He was so absorbed in trying to help Ororo with running the school. And it was fine, really, she didn't blame him. That was more important, but she just realized that with the loss of three of the school's greatest members, so many changes had taken place. And not necessarily for the better.

She was drifting farther apart from the rest of the school population. She was an outcast still. Some hated her for having taken the cure while others still feared her. The only other people she felt close to were Bobby, Logan, and Ororo and the two latter were busy with the school. Bobby was going to be preoccupied with Kitty from now on. So really, what was keeping her at Xavier's Institute for Higher Learning? The answer was simple. Nothing. Nothing worth losing John for. She could still keep in contact with Ororo and Logan and she could let Bobby know she was alright when she was ready to talk to him again. But she could do that from a distance. It seemed as if it was time for her to take her leave from the mansion. John hadn't asked her to, and for that she was glad. But he hadn't needed to. She had already made up her mind.

"And ya don't have ta John. Ah'm not goin' back."

"Marie…" John began to protest, but was silenced when Rogue moved her hand forward in a 'wait a minute' gesture.

"John, just hear meh out." She waited for him to acknowledge her request and when he nodded his head, she continued. "Ah told ya Ah felt mo' alone than eva back at the mansion. What with Xavier, Scott, and Jean gone, Logan and Ororo are trying to build the school back up ta what it was. They don't have tahme ta hear out ma silly little problems. And Bobby, he cares fo' Kitty now. Ah'm fahne with all that. Ah understand it all. But that doesn't leave meh anywhere. Not there anyway. Today, fo' the first tahme in months, Ah didn't feel that loneliness creepin' up on meh, and it's because of ya John."

Rogue paused for a moment and sighed before saying the next part. "Ma tahme at Xavier's is ova with. It will always be a place Ah can come back ta and some of ma family is there but Ah'm not leavin' them. They'll always be there when Ah need them an' when they need meh they'll be able ta get a hold of meh. And besides, Ah don't think Ah could let it end just lahke this between us, not afta all of this. Ah love ya John. Ah don't wanna leave ya. Ah don't wanna be alone anymo' and Ah know ya don't want ta be eitha. With each otha, we don't have ta be. Ya can be ma family now and Ah can be yers. We belong togetha."

Once Rogue finished, she waited for John to say his peace. He looked as if he wanted to argue, as if he wanted to go against her, if anything just to protect her and himself. He was fighting a losing battle, though. The part of him that wanted this, that wanted _them, _seemed to win in the end. He encircled her in arms once more. She rested her head against his chest and he simply said. "Thank you, Marie."

And really, that was all that was needed to be said. She was his hope for redemption. He was her hope for salvation. He wouldn't drown in his guilt. She wouldn't drown in her sorrows. Together, they would lick one another's wounds until both were healed.

"So Marie…" John spoke up after what seemed like an endless silence. His voice held a mischievous tone to it.

"Hmm…what Johnny?" Rogue asked, not all too pleased that their comfortable silence was broken.

"About that ice…"

"Yes…" Rogue asked, wanting to know where he was going with this.

"How the hell would you expect Ice-Boy to melt ice? He is ice for Christ's sake. Not really thinking there, were you Roguie?"

"John…"

"You always struck me more as the type to play with fire…"

"Stupid meh, Ah should have known…ya play with fire, ya're gonna get burned."

"Awww, don't worry, that's what you have a fire-wielder for, to make sure I keep you from getting burned, while still lighting your fire."

"Lahghtin' ma fire? Ya're kiddin' meh raght…"

"Am I?" John asked, all mirth in his eyes. He trailed kisses down her slender neck, taking his sweet time. His sensual lips were working wonders on her skin. Rogue moaned aloud, loving the feel of him. Then, suddenly, he stopped. Rogue opened her eyes, confusion clearly evident on her face. "Why'd ya stop?"

"Say it Roguie…"

"Say what?"

"Come on, you know."

A light bulb clicked in Rogue's head. Of course, how silly of her. "Nah, Ah don't think Ah will."

"Alright then, guess we'll just have to leave it at that."

"What? Oh no, Ah don't think so…" Rogue said, reaching for him, only to have him pull away. That damn smirk on his face was practically begging her to smack him. "John…"

"Say it," He continued.

"No."

"Then we'll finish this some other time."

"Oh alraght," she said in a deadpanned voice. "John, melt the ice and …." She mumbled the last part.

"What was that? I couldn't hear you."

"Oh fo' the love of…John," She began again, in imitation of a needy child. "Melt the ice and laght ma fire."

"Never let it be said Johnny boy denied his Roguie girl anything," he said before scooping Rogue up in his arms and heading back towards the lake, Rogue giggling like a little school girl all the while. Whether he knew it or not, he had already melted the ice and lit her fire. Just the way she had always known, deep down inside, that he would.

"_I'll always be here for you Marie."_

'_And Ah'll always be here fo' ya too John,' _She thought. _'Always.' _

**Author's Note #2: **And now for my last AN of this story. Just…wow…I can't believe it's over. I didn't think it would end so soon. I can definitely say I'm gonna miss this story and all the wonderful reviewers. I have got to get something else up! Oh well, again thank you so much to PsychoTherapy and to each and ever reader and reviewer! You guys all made this worth while! Please do let me know what you think cuz it'll mean a lot, and who knows, I may even post up something else soon...ooo...bribes! lol.

You know the drill…love it? Hate it? Have a suggestion on how to improve it? Just press the small bluish-gray button and leave me a little review or a big one :D…

**Until next time…**

**Que les vaya bien mis amigos, **

**-Chica-**


End file.
